Sittin' in Cages
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: There once was a father and his daughter. She was so naive and so... so precious. Until the father was taken away and hung by a certain judge. The daughter ran...ran away to Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop. OC/OC & Sweeney/OC. Minor Toby/OC ON HIATUS
1. I

**Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter One: Benjamin Barker_**

* * *

It was dark out for eight o'clock in the morning. She woke up in a startle the memories seeping into her dreams or so called nightmares. She glances down and got out of her cot she called a bed.

"Wot time is it?" she asked no one, but herself. She shrugged her clothed shoulders and walked into Mrs. Lovett's kitchen. The girl was dressed in a dark midnight sort of dress with a low cut of her bust area. It looked as if it were to burst out because of the corset. She masked her emotions as she entered the kitchen.

"Ello dearie, I got a list over there if you can 'ick up 'or me," Mrs. Lovett was a gentle creature, never hurt a fly; never mind that's a bad example. She had lovely red hair that curled at the ends and even if it was up in a rat's nest it was real pretty. Her dress was covered in flour and some egg yoke.

"Of 'ourse ma'm." the girl spoke with elegance and fluency; she picked up the list and was about to walk out the door, but Mrs. Lovett called out for her.

"Melody, dearie, 'on't talk ta 'trangers now," Melody smiled and nodded.

"Of 'ourse ma'm." she ran out the door and onto the streets of Fleet street, carrying a shopping list. The market place was full of men, women, and children alike. Beadle Bamford was there like always checking his surrounding women. She grimaced and tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear and walked past him with confidence.

"Ello pretty," she shivered and knew that was Beadle. She turned around and bowed lowly towards the soil of the path.

"Ello Mister Bamford," she gave a weak smile as she glanced around with her big, cold, brown eyes and waited for him to reply.

"Wonderful 'ay is it not?" Melody glanced up to the sky and grimaced. It was dark and cold, just like every other day in this shit hole called London.

"Yes 'f course, I 'ust be on me way now, shopping for my ma'm," he bowed and smiled.

"But, I 'ust know 'our name miss,"

"Melody.....Melody Heartford," Bamford gave a slight sigh and walked off with his cane in hand. Melody flushed and walked off to find the groceries for Mrs. Lovett.

When Melody got back with the groceries for Mrs. Lovett it was empty in the kitchen so she sat it down and put it away. It was an easy day, people walked passed by the shop, grimacing at the sight of ill mannered and ill upkeep of the store. Mrs. Lovett was going to be broke one day, she never once sold a piece without them choking or dieing. Melody placed her chin into her palms as the door rang. Her head snapped up to see a beautiful creature.

"Ello there luv," she said smiling weakly. He stood and stared at her with a cold stare. She shuttered and placed her hands on the counter.

"Would ya' like a 'eat pie sir?" she asked sifting the dough for the pie crust. He sat down in a huff, Melody guessed that was a "yes?" She smiled lightly and started making the pies like Mrs. Lovett had shown her before. Once she placed the uncooked pie into the small oven behind her the man finally spoke.

"Sweeney...Sweeney Todd," she glanced back and smiled weakly.

"Melody Heartford," he nodded his head and Melody placed a glass of ale in front of him.

"On the 'ouse, the pies taste awful," she winked playfully and walked back the oven.

"_Mrs. Lovett's meat pies are the worst in London,_" Melody sang out as Mrs. Lovett entered the kitchen.

"A customer?!"

_"You gave me such a-- fright!  
I thought you was a ghost  
Half a minute, can'tcher?  
All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks_

_Did you come in for a pie, sir?  
Do forgive me if me head's a little vague--_

_What is that?_

_But you'd think we'd had the plague  
From the way that people  
Keep avoidin'--_

_No you don't!_

_Heaven knows I try, sir!  
But there's no one comes in even to inhale  
Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you, I can hardly blame them_

_These are probably the worst pies in London  
I know why nobody cares to take them  
I should know - I make 'em  
But good? No!  
The worst pies in London  
Even that's polite  
The worst pies in London  
If you doubt it, take a bite--_

_Is that just disgusting?  
You have to concede it  
It's nothing but crusting  
Here drink this, you'll need it  
The worst pies in London_

_And no wonder with the price of meat  
What it is  
When you get it  
Never  
Thought I'd live to see the day  
Men'd think it was a treat  
Finding poor  
Animals  
Wot are dyin' in the street_

_Mrs. Moony has a pie shop  
Does a business, but I notice somethin' weird--  
Lately all her neighbour's cats have disappeared  
Have to hand it to her  
Wot I calls  
Enterprise  
Poppin' pussies into pies_

_Wouldn't do in my shop  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick  
And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick  
No denyin' times is hard, sir_

_Even harder than the worst pies in London  
Only lard and nothing more  
Is that just revolting?  
All greasy and gritty  
It looks like it's molting  
And tastes like-- well, pity  
A woman alone  
With limited wind  
And the worst pies in London!_

_Ah, sir  
Times is hard  
Times is hard,"_

"Well you survived Mrs. Lovett's meat pies; the worst pies in London," Sweeney stared at Melody and Mrs. Lovett. Nellie grabbed Sweeney's arm.

"Ale is not gonna wash 'at taste down, lets 'et some gin eh?" Melody followed Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd. She watched Sweeney and Nellie talk.

"You've got a room over the shop, haven't you? If times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" Sweeney asked.

"People think it's haunted."

"Haunted?"

"Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago something happened up there. Something not very nice."

_"There was a barber and his wife and he was beautiful, a proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life and he was beautiful…"_

"Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?" Mr. Todd inquired.

"Foolishness."

_"He had this wife, you see  
Pretty little thing  
Silly little nit  
Had her chance for the moon on a string  
Poor thing  
Poor thing_

_"There was this Judge, you see  
Wanted her like mad  
Every day he'd send her a flower  
But did she come down from her tower?  
Sat up there and sobbed by the hour  
Poor fool  
Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing,"_

_"The Beadle calls on her, all polite  
Poor thing, poor thing  
The Judge, he tells her, is all contrite  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight  
She must come straight to his house tonight!  
Poor thing, poor thing_

_Of course, when she goes there  
Poor thing, poor thing  
They're havin' this ball all in masks  
There's no one she knows there  
Poor dear, poor thing  
She wanders, tormented and drinks  
Poor thing  
The judge has repented, she thinks  
Poor thing  
"Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks_

_He was there, alright  
Only not so contrite!_

_She wasn't no match for such craft, you see  
And everyone thought it so droll  
They figured she had to be daft, you see  
So all of 'em stood there and laughed, you see  
Poor soul!  
Poor thing!"_

_"_NOOO!!" Mr. Todd screamed as he stood up. Melody jumped ten feet up in the air and landed as she held her heart.

"Would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you. Benjamin Barker." Mrs. Lovett stared in wonder and amazement, who was this Benjamin Barker?

"No! Not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now-Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge."

**(Author's Note:**

**I think I got the song right, I took some of the song out because he was already sitting down luvs. I tried to enter in some English accent so please comment/review.**

**FIN.)**


	2. II

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Two: My Arm is Complete_**

* * *

"Benjamin Barker?" Melody repeated in a soft whisper. She pondered a moment and thought of who Mrs. Lovett would know; probably a friend from her childhood. She shrugged it off, her dress rolling off her shoulders a bit. She pushed her blackish dress back up her corset resetting her breathing pattern in an unusual way. Sweeney and Nellie were talking a bit and Nellie lead him up to the old barber shop above the pie shop.

"Melody, you must stay down 'ere dearie, just incase more customers 'ome," Melody let out a sigh of disappointment and in a huff was over by the kitchen oven.

"Like anyone would want to eat these things," she poked a meat pie and a cockroach crawled out, she repealed and shivered. She looked out the window, the many couples passing by and throwing pity glances at the girl, she just sneered back. This place was much, much better than working at any old workhouse or anything. Melody sighed and patted the floury table, thinking of her late father.

* * *

_"Father?" she called out, wanting her father to come and help her with her corset. She gave a pondering look and looked towards the bedroom door. The pattering sound of feet echoed though the halls of her home; her sanctuary. She looked passed the old wooden door._

_"Father?" she called out again, she did not own a personal assistant, they were to poor for that kind of life. He worked at an old Inn and then again at night working for Judge Turpin; filing papers and sending messages back and forth from the Judge and the people of trial. She gave another pondered look and down the halls, she saw her father's boss; Judge Turpin._

_"Young Melody, how are you on this fine day?" he gave a haunting smirk._

_"G-Good, and you sir?" she gave a flustered smile as she wrenched herself back into her room, poking her head back out. Turpin gave another smirk, but this time it was slightly different._

_"Miss. Melody are you descent?" he pushed open the door; sending her a few steps back and her corset sliding down her chest the slightest of skin. Judge Turpin's grin became bigger._

_"Do you need help miss?" Melody nodded her head slightly and tilted her head. He made a hand gesture to turn around. She did as she was told and turned around, lifting her hair up and sweeping it over her shoulder. She could feel his grin widen and grow. She felt the cold touch of his hands against her radiating skin, she flinched as he moved up from lacing up her corset._

_"Do you know of Benjamin Barker?" she shook her head in a motion of a "no". Turpin laughed almost mischievously. _

_"Really now Miss. Melody?" he tightened the fast string of her corset making her jump in response._

_"Y-Yes sir,"_

_"Good..." she felt the coldness of his hands leave her back and when she turned to thank him he was gone and out the wooden door. She shrugged her delicate shoulders and slipped on her dirty minty dress and walked down the halls her hair cascading down her back in small curls. She hummed a happy tune her mother used to sing when she was just a meer baby._

_"Father?" she found him head down on the table, crying. She ran to his side._

_"Father? Father?!" she yelled at him, panicked by his gestures. He lifted his head up to wipe the tears away._

_"Ello dearie," she reached out and grabbed her father's hand._

_"What's wrong papa?" he gave her hand a squeeze and let go, weakly smiling._

_"I've been sentenced to death,"_

* * *

Melody's eyes snapped open by the sudden burst of music that hit her petite ears.

_"These are my friends  
See how they glisten  
See this one shine  
How he smiles in the light  
My friend  
My faithful friend_

_Speak to me, friend  
Whisper - I'll listen  
I know, I know  
You've been locked out of sight  
All these years  
Like me, my friend_

_Well I've come home  
To find you waiting  
Home  
And we're together  
And we'll do wonders  
Won't we?  
You there, my friend,"_

_"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd."_

_"Come let me hold you," _

_"If you only knew, Mr. Todd,"_

_"Now with a sigh," _

_"Ooh, Mr. Todd,"_

_"You grow warm in my hand,"_

_"-- You're warm,"_

_"My friend…,"_

_"You've come home,"_

_"My clever friend,"_

_"Always had a fondness for you, I did,"_

_"Rest now my friends,"_

_"Never you fear, Mr. Todd,"_

_"Soon I'll unfold you,"_

_"You can move in here, Mr. Todd,"_

_"Soon you'll know,""Splendors you never have dreamed all your days,"_

_"Will be yours,"_

_"My lucky friends,"_

_"I'm your friend,"_

_"'Till now your shine,"  
"-- And you're mine,"_

_"Don't they shine beautiful?"_

_"Was merely silver."_

_"Silver's good enough for me,"_

_"Friends…"_

_"Mr. T…"_

_"You shall drip rubies  
You'll soon drip precious  
Rubies…"_

"At last! My arm is complete again." Melody heard Sweeney screamed at the top of his lungs. She flinched as the people passing by stopped and stared at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop. They exchanged weird glances and scurried off. Melody laughed weakly.

"That Sweeney Todd is quiet a character,"

**_(Author's note:_**

**_eh? I thought it was pretty good :) Is Sweeney out of character? Please tell me this. Comment/Review._**

**_FIN.)_**


	3. III

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Three: Mr. Pirelli_**

* * *

Melody sat at the counter awaiting Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett to come down the stairs again. She sang a tune that she remembered from her mother.

_"Teach me blue bird, teach me how to fly,"_

_"I want to sore above the clouds into the deepest skies,"_

_"Teach me raven, teach me to be lovely,"_

_"I want to have someone love me, as me and for you,"_

_"Help me hummingbird, help me so I can be radiant,"_

"That's quiet a beautiful song love," she heard a feminine voice call out. She jumped out of her patted down shoes and looked at the person. She wasn't a day over forty-five and she looked like her mother.

"Thank you misses," she replied in a shy tone. The older women smiled and bid her good day. She waved towards the women as Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd came bounding down the flght of steps. Nellie was the first one in the shop.

"Come on dearie, we are 'oing out into the town," she smiled and gave Melody a little pat on the head and grabbing her coat. Sweeney was in his attire he was in before, but with a gray jacket on, he didn't look the slightest pleased with the gesture. Melody smiled and grabbed her shaw and through it over her shoulders, walking out onto the streets of fleet.

* * *

"Wow, isn't it amazing ?" Melody asked Sweeney, he glanced at the younger girl and an image of Lucy flashed through his head. He let out an animal like growl and looked straight forward.

"I'll take that as a no?" she frowned and pulled on Nellie's sleeve.

"Why does he look like is gonna murder me?" she asked in a quiet tone. Nellie laughed quietly.

"Love, he always looks that way," Melody huffed and looked towards a crowd of growing people.

"He always appears here, he is the "best" in London," Melody pushed through the crowd of people, leaving Nellie and Sweeney behind. A young boy not older than ten winters came out sporting an odd attire. He beat a drum and smiled, as he started to sing.

_"Ladies and gentlemen!  
May I have your attention, perlease?  
Do you wake every morning in shame and despair  
To discover your pillow is covered with hair  
Wot ought not to be there?_

_Well, ladies and gentlemen  
From now on you can waken at ease  
You need never again have a worry or care  
I will show you a miracle marvelous rare_

_Gentlemen, you are about to see  
Something wot rose from the dead--  
On the top of my head! "_ He through off his hat and long blond locks fell down, cascading to his shoulders. The crowd bursted out laughed; not including Sweeney nor Mrs. Lovett_._

_"T'was Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
That's wot did the trick, sir  
True, sir, true_

_Was it quick, sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir  
Just like an elixir  
Ought to do!_

_How about a bottle, mister?  
Only costs a penny, guaranteed,"_ he passed around a bottle of Miracle Elixir_._

_"Does Pirelli's  
Stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir  
'Tis unique_

_Rub a minute--  
Stimulatin' i'n' it?  
Soon you'll have to thin it  
Once a week!"_All of a sudden Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett yelled something out to the crowd.

"Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?" Mr. Todd asked .

"Are we standing near an open trench?" Then simultaneously tell said out loud:

"pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?" and "must be standing near an open trench!"

The young boy looked angered by their outburst and sang louder.

_"Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Anything wot's slick, sir  
Soon sprouts curls_

_Try Pirelli's!  
When they see how thick, sir  
You can have your pick, sir  
Of the girls!_

_Wanna buy a bottle, missus?"_

_"_What is this?"

"What is this?"

"Smells like piss,"

"Smells like-- phew!"

"Looks like piss,"

"Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear,"

"This is piss, piss with ink," the young boy had gotten anger and sang as loud as he could.

_"Let Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
Activate your roots, sir--"_

_"_Keep it off your boots, sir-- eats right through," Sweeney told the sir next to himself_._

_"Yes, get Pirelli's!  
Use a bottle of it!  
Ladies seem to love it--"_ He screamed, then Nellie interrupted him_._

"Flies do too," the crowd let out giggles. Then in the next moment a man, over dressed in bright colours came out, sporting an unappealing mustach and a shit hair-do.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli, Da king of da barbers, Da barber of kings, E buon giorno, good day, I blow you a kiss! And I, da so famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know-a, Who has-a the nerve-a to say, my elixir is piss! Who says this?!" he exclaimed, his obviously fake Italian accent.

"I do.... I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixer and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore -'Signor'- I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank!" Sweeney exclaimed out loud, he was holding two shaving blade in his hand, both silvery. Pirelli laughed.

"You hear zis foolish man? Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly!" Sweeney pushed passed me making me stumbled back and into someone.

"Sorry sir," she apologized.

"Who's for a free shave?" Sweeney yelled out, the whole crowd from men raised their hands and screamed, "ME ME ME!".

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" Sweeney asked as he appointed two men as they ran up Beadle lifted up his cane and yelled:

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbours....The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner." Beadle said once he was up on the stage, staring at the women, including Melody; especially at her bosom. She flustered as she heard Sweeney call her name.

"Melody!" he seemed angered. She flinched and ran up the steps, holding the hem of her skirt so it wouldn't drag.

"Y-Yes Mr.T?" he smirked like a wolf and held out a leather strip.

"Hold this love," she grabbed the end of it and helped Sweeney sharpen his razor. Pirelli was sharpening his as well, making the young boy's knuckles bleed from the blade. Then the unexpected happened; he began to sing.

_"Now signorini, signori  
We mix-a da lather  
But first-a you gather around  
Signorini, signori  
You looking a man  
Who had-a da glory  
To shave-a da Pope!  
Mr. Sweeney whoever--  
I beg-a you pardon  
You'll probably say it was only a cardinal--  
Nope!  
__It was-a da pope!"_ The young boy pulled out a drawing of the pope and the crowd burst into laughter.

_"To shave-a da face  
To cut-a da hair  
Require da grace  
Require da flair  
For if-a you slip  
You nick da skin  
You clip-a da chin  
You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair!_

_To shave-a da face  
Or even a part  
Widout it-a smart  
Require da heart!  
Not just-a da flash  
It take-a panache  
It take-a da passion for da art_

_To shave-a da face  
To trim-a da beard  
To make-a da bristle  
Clean like a whistle  
Dis is from early infancy  
Da talent give to me  
By God!_

_It take-a da skill  
It take-a da brains  
It take-a da will  
To take-a da pains  
It take-a da pace  
__It take-a da graaaace!"_ The last note of Pirelli's song was so horid that it made her ears want to bleed. She watched as in a few moments, Sweeney had shaved the handsome man's face and Beadle put on a smug grin.

"The winner is --- Todd!" The crowd erupted with cheers and whistles as Pirelli came over followed by the boy. Melody glanced at the boy and smiled, he gave a weak one back and looked towards Pirelli.

"Well-a I bow to da better barber-a," he took a bow and Sweeney gave a animal like grin.

"Five pounds I believe it was," Pirelli frowned and handed the five pounds he owed him.

"I'ma man of my-a words," he gave an evil grin that made my skin crawl.

"Maybe Mr. Todd here could shave that stupid little mustache off for you," Pirelli swirled and glared at melody. Then smirked.

"And who-a might this-a young lady-a be?" Sweeney glared at me and then spoke to Pirelli with hatred.

"This here is my _friend__,_ Melody," Pirelli bowed and took her hand and slobbered over it with his big lips. She retracted her hand like it had acid on it and stared at the young boy.

"Toby," he said lightly as herself and Sweeney got off the stage. Beadle was standing there and he shook Mr. Todd's hand.

"You'll sure be seeing me by the end of the week Mr. Todd," he gave an evil grin that made Melody's blood boil. Mr. T shook his head and actually smiled.

"Be glad to see you there Beadle," Beadle bowed and wobbled off as Mr. T and Melody walked back over to Nellie's side.

"That was brilliant Mr. T!" she exclaimed. Melody had never seen Mrs. Lovett like this before in all the six years she had been living with her, not once. Sweeney gave her a cold smile.

"Of course love," Melody's heart dropped, so he called everyone love? Mrs. Lovett, herself, and Mr. Todd wondered back to their house on Fleet street and Melody went straight towards the kitchen as Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd went upstairs to the barber shop.

**(Author's note:**

**Is Sweeney OOC in this chapter? If so please tell me; it'll help alot more than letting me write it wrong and yelling at me later. Comment/Review.**

**FIN.)**


	4. IV

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Four: Toby_**

* * *

As Melody sat down in the kitchen she stared out the large window in front of herself. In the years she had been there everyone passed just the same; especially this old beggar women that always sang in a beautiful chorus when begging for money. Even Melody fell under this Siren's spell, giving her one penny.

"_Poor thing,_" she sang in a whisper; remembering Mrs. Lovett's song she had sang for Mr. Todd when he first arrived. Benjamin Baker... That name repeated in her head like a drop of water echoing thought an empty cave. She never once had forgotten that name, it never left her mind either.

"_When I saw a young foolish girl, the world had been so kind,_" the door opened; yet it was gone unnoticed by Melody.

"_The world had relieved it's true colours and my friends soon became enemies,_" she breathed out and tightly closed her eyes and memorized the scene that folded out in front of her.

"_He was the one held my heart! He was the one that kept me from drownin', yet he shoved me back under,_"

"_He was the one that held my heart and mind. The one I loved. I was naive. So young and restless. YET! HE HELD MY HEART! And loved me for whom I am,_" she whistled the tune and opened her eyes making crystal tears cascade down her face.

"That was very nice Melody," Melody's head swirled around and saw Toby and Nellie. She cursaied and smiled towards Toby.

"Ello love," she walked over and started at his head. She giggled and twirled it around her finger.

"Your hair is awfully nice Toby," she saw a blush creep across his face as he smiled with a nice full toothed mouth.

"Thank you madam,"

"Please call me Melody," Toby nodded and followed Mrs. Lovett to the oven.

"Can you go up and look if Mr. T and Pirelli are done yet love?" Melody's face fell; Sweeney scared the living ghost out of her and she waited it to stop. Nellie was laughing, probably at the fact that the blood had drained from her face and rest of her body, giving her a ghostly look.

"Now," Nellie hissed knowing that Mr. Todd didn't like Pirelli in the first place; the other way around too. Melody's mind raced off as she climbed the steps towards Mr. Todd's barber shop. She knocked twice and she recieved a: "Come in." She walked inside timidly as Mr. Pirelli and himself were talking; perhaps about the contest.

"Oh, isn't this that lovely assistance of yours?" she cringed at the sound of his voice, it was so un-Italian. She gaped at Mr. Pirelli that stood in front of her, his mustache curling into an evil kind of one. She bowed and looked at Mr. Todd.

"Mrs. Lov-"

"Since when do you ever listen to that wench?" he snapped towards her, giving an inhumanly growl as he did. Melody's eyes dropped.

"Sorry sir," she glanced at Mr. Pirelli and smirked a tad.

"Are you here to get that ugly mustache shaved off?" Pirelli glared at her and stepped forward; slapping her across the face. Melody stumbled back as a throbbing sensation came to her face. She slapped her hand over the red spot, now forming into a shape of a hand. Mr. Pirelli laughed and walked back towards Sweeney.

"Why don't you whore yourself off or go work down in the kitchen with the other wench?" she gave a blank stare and glanced over at Mr. Todd. His face remand calm; just like always, but he gave a growl.

"Listen to the man, woman and get your ass down those stairs and into the kitchen," she bowed showing respect and left the shop. She had the temptation to cry her eyes out from the pain that was throbbing in her cheek, she knew it would be bruising in the morning; even sooner as it felt like her cheek would fall off. When she stepped into the kitchen she went to the table and sat next to Toby and sobbed.

"H-He hit me," she held her cheek as it began to throb again. Toby looked towards Melody as Nellie handed her the bottle of gin.

"Drink until your drunk, the throbbing should go away." Melody laughed towards Mrs. Lovett and held her cheek.

"Of course," she grabbed the bottle of gin as she poured glass after glass as Toby sat up and glared at the ceiling as a loud crashing sound was heard through out the building.

"MR. PIRELLI HAS GOT AN APPOINTMENT, IF HE IS LATE HE'LL BLAME IT ON ME!" he got up and ran out side.

No! Wait!" Mrs. Lovett called after him. Trying to catch his coat, when she failed she glanced upwards as Melody was getting herself drunk. A few moments later Toby came down and called to Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. Todd said I could have a bottle of gin," he glanced over and looked at Melody.

"Is she already drunk?" Melody hiccuped in response and looked over towards Toby and smiled drunkenly.

"Ello love, what's wrong with your hair, it looks gor-" she hiccuped and giggled. Toby gave a curious glance towards Nellie.

"What's with her mum?" Mrs. Lovett laughed and gave the bottle to Toby. After a few moments she announced something to them:

"I'll be back, check on Mr. Todd," she left as Toby began to drink. Melody hiccuped and scooted over towards Toby. He glanced towards Melody.

"Something wrong Ms. Melody?" she pressed a finger against his lips and giggled.

"Hush love hush," she pressed her lips against his and pressed her chest against her arm. Toby pulled back with wide eyes as Melody smirked and pouted.

"What did not like my kisses love?" she hiccuped again and kissed his cheek lazily. He flushed as her chest brushed against his arm again.

"Wanna come lay down love?" he nodded his head and glanced at the gin bottle. She frowned.

"Take the damn bottle too," he smiled abit, taking a swig out of the bottle itself as he laid down next to Melody. She hiccuped.

"Sorry-" she was cut off as she fell into his lap, snoozing and laying there like a bird killed with a shot gun. Toby glanced over Melody's body. Her hair was in ocean waves, bouncing down her back down to her butt. Her dress was spread against the floor as her bare feet curled up to her small frame and her pale skin reflected off the fire that Mrs. Lovett had made. He stared at her bosom the longest, he didn't mean to, but it was natural for a boy his age doing that; right? He took another swig from his bottle and laid down, pushing Melody's head off his lap abruptly.

* * *

_"What?" Melody stepped back a couple feet and her eyes fell towards the floor._

_"B-By whom?" his eyes glazed over with hatred. The name rolled off his tongue like siliva in her mouth._

_"Judge Turpin," she looked shocked as she glanced over her shoulder._

_"He was here not to long ago, he came into my room-"_

_"What?" he father asked, staring at his daughter and glared towards her._

_"What did he do?" she shook her head._

_"Helped me with my corset," his face softened._

_"He saw you... half naked?" she gave him a confused look and tilted her head towards her shoulder, looking cute._

_"Nude? Of course not silly," she giggled as her father came over and shook her by her shoulders._

_"Did he!?" his voice going ever so high._

_"Y-Yes," his arms dropped with his mouth a gap._

_"Just like your mother," he sat down again and pressed his hand against his temples._

_"Mother?" she whispered softly. Her father looked up at his daughter; she looked so much like her. The way she smiled and laughed, even the way she dressed._

_"She fell to the Judge," she looked shocked._

_"What?"_

_"She fell for the judge, snuck off, I don't even know your mine, but you have my nose and eyes." she looked down disappointed crossing over her face as she watched her father walk towards the doors._

_"Don't watch, I wish not to hurt you further, Melody Lucy Heartford..." Melody looked down and when she looked back up he was gone...gone out of her life._

_

* * *

_

"Don't they look cute?" a women asked someone.

"Yeah, so cute I might as well throw up you pies," a strong manly voice called back, looking at Melody and Toby; she looked so pure, just like **his** Lucy. She looked so familiar to him, yet he passed it off and growled again. Nellie looked over towards Sweeney.

"At least be a little nice once in awhile," he growled again and stomped out of the room. For such a smart women, she was sure dumb.

**(Author's note:**

**Eh?????????????? I like it. Review/Comment loves.**

**Fin.)**


	5. V

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Five: Mrs. Lovett's Famous Meat Pies_**

* * *

Melody tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat pouring down her brow as her face cringed every few moments. She settled in one spot of a second and whimpered as she had nightmares of Judge Turpin. His facial features with that animal like smirk; he haunted her dreams, her soul, her mind, and her nightmares. He never left her head for a moment's though; always there from the terrible memories she had. She tossed her head side to side and groaned out, smelling a sweet aroma her eyes crept open until her eyes shown and she sat up suddenly.

"Mrs. Lovett?" her head was pounding, but she needed to find Mrs. Lovett. She tried to stand up, but her head reacted with her and she fell on her bottom. She sat and looked at the door remembering something; gin. She groaned as loud as she could and got up with the help of the couch and pulled herself up holding her throbbing head. She could hear the smallest things to the flies that were swarming outside the door, even the sun rays buzzing down onto her head. She limped to her bedroom and sat on her head. She laid her head down and cried; bed spins. She closed her eyes trying not to picture anything that would make her want to vomit.

_"Mrs. Lovett's famous meat pies, they are spectacular and the arousing smell tingles your senses,"_

Melody's eyes opened as they glazed over. Her headache had been going away in the few moment she was asleep. As she got up she looked towards the bathroom, walking over she Dru her bath. She stripped from her clothes and dipped her foot in, as she lifted her body into the tub she began to sink into the half water water. Her hair floating around her like ballerina's doing a chorus of turns and twirls trying to impress the judges. She began to think of what she was going to wear. She flipped her hand out of the water and grabbed the bar of soap as she washed up there was continuous rustling from her room. She had a confused look, but went on with her bath.

After a few passing moments her hair, face, and body were washed up as she got out her wetness off her hair and body. She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped around her body looking at her face in the mirror, she had begun to get some pimples. She sighed and covered them with her black hair and smiled, at least she was getting something that she could deal with right now. She spun around on her heels and walked out the door. She looked around her room and saw a tabby cat sitting on her bed, giving her pillow a loving purring sound. Melody stared at the tabby cat and went towards her dresser.

Once she reached it from the few moments she opened the door handles and looked through out her dresses that Mrs. Lovett had already bought for her, and even some from her childhood that she would wear when she was younger. She stared at her lightest, and prettiest one, but it was not a day for a golden yellow dress. She grabbed the second best one; it was a grayish colour with lace in the back and a low cut front were her bosom would be, most dresses she owned were like such. She sighed and stripped from her towel and grabbed her corset and attempted to lace it up, with no anvil she peeked out the door. Sweeney passed by, this was perfect timing.

"Mr. Todd, would you help me lace up this darn corset?" Sweeney turned his head and gave a lowly growl of only an animal would do; of course Melody believed he was a werewolf or some type of aggressive dog. He turned and strutted towards her door, the memory of Judge Turpin popped into her head.

"What woman, you need help now turn your damn body around!" he snapped at her through closed teeth. She jumped some and turned around for him. As she did she felt the coldest hands she had ever felt, after he was finished she turned and grabbed his hand. He gave an impatient growl and sneered at her.

"What now woman?" she looked down at his fingers, so cold; so pale.

"Why are your hands so cold Mr. Todd?" he gave her a glare and shook her hands off of his own.

"Damn wench, get back to helping Mrs. Lovett and for god's sake; put some damn clothes on too," she glanced down and realized she was wearing only a corset and a pair of underwear. A blush crept across her face as she scampered back to her room. He looked down towards his hands and touched it with his other hand.

"She was warm," he growled. He stalked off, still feeling the warmth of her skin on his own.

* * *

After Melody was dressed she fast paced walked into the kitchen, Toby was in there too. He was holding his head as Mrs. Lovett talked to a customer...wait! A customer!! She even saw a customer walked up those old wooden stairs towards Mr. Sweeney's barber shop. She smiled lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She walked up behind Toby and hugged around his waist. A light blush crept across his face.

"Ello there love," Melody whispered in his ear. He was so... what's the word? Ah, adorable when he blushed. She ruffled his hair and walked over to Mrs. Lovett and the younger customer.

"I'm sorry dearie, we have no more meat pies," the young man glanced over Mrs. Lovett's shoulder and saw Melody. Her hair undoing itself in a tight ponytail she had put it in not a moment ago. His eyes traveled up and down her body as he walked out the door. Melody hugged Toby again and sighed.

"He was a weird one was he not?" Toby felt his face heat up from the aroma coming from her hair; it smelt of the oils of lavender and vanilla. He was intoxicated and answered with a short:

"Yes." Mrs. Lovett giggled like a chirpy judge that had just sent someone to death. Melody held onto Toby until he shrugged her off.

"Sorry, I must go help Mrs. Lovett," Melody nodded her head as she watched the shop as Mrs. Lovett and Toby went outside to serve the rest of her customers that were still eating. The door opened a bit as a customer and his daughter stepped in; or what looked to be his daughter. He gave a light smile.

"Are you Mrs. Lovett?" Melody gave a short, yet youthful laugh.

"Sorry sir, I am her assistant, Melody Heartford, but if you wish to speak with her she is serving her other customers." he gave and nod of his head, that indicated a "no."

"No, everyone said she was beautiful, and you are so I was just asking dear," Melody gave him the advantage and let him see her light rosy blush that crept itself upon her cheeks. He gave a short yet thankful smile.

"Two meat pies?" she saw her breakfast and lunch pies sitting on the counter. She looked towards his daughter and smiled. She was adorable, like that Tabby cat that was sitting on her bed. She reached over and grabbed her pies and gave them to the man.

"Here you go sir, three pounds," he smiled happily and handed her the three pounds.

"Much cheaper than Mrs. Mooney," Melody waved good bye as he walked out with his daughter; hand in hand holding the meat pies. She smiled sweetly as Mrs. Lovett walked in with a glance.

"Did you just sell your meat pies?"

"Yes madam,"

"Why?"

"She looked hungry." Mrs. Lovett knew better than to continue as she wiped her hands on her apron she nodded and walked towards the tables and cleaned the dishes and mugs from it and carried it into the kitchen.

"Clean them please dearie?" she nodded as she saw a young man run up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop. She grimaced and began to clean the dirty dishes, getting the meat that she didn't know was a person; not just any person a young man that went by the name Peter. Once she was done she wiped her brow of sweat and walked into her room, saving some for the pussy cat. When she walked into the room the cat rubbed against her legs.

"_Boy them pussy cats were fast,_" she sang out with a giggle after that. The door creaked open as Toby entered her room. She spun around as the cat jumped on her bed. He was holding a dress, not just any dress, but the dress she was saving up to buy in the store window. She gasped and grabbed the dress from Toby and kissed his cheeks.

"Thank you Toby dear,"

"Mrs. Lovett got it for you," he replied through the stuttering. She smiled sweetly and ran her fingers over the velvet dress, it was laces by the bosom and it was blood red, and it came with a black corset.

"Still thank you love," she kissed his lips lightly as he backed off and ran out the doors, surprised by her actions. She giggled and spun around the dress sticking to her body like a jumpsuit.

"He'll come around." she giggled again and set the dress in her dresser and sat with the Tabby cat running he fingers over the silk fur.

**(Author's Note:**

**I LIKE! MORE REVIEWS/COMMENTS PLEASE OR NO UPDATE!**

**Fin.)**


	6. VI

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Six: Sweeney Todd_**

* * *

"_As you cut along the side,_" a mellow dramatic voice came about, singing. Sweeney Todd was cutting the stubble off from a young gentleman's chin, when he slit his throat. Blooding splatted out as the man tried to cover his throat; trying to stop the bleeding. Sweeney smile, showing his teeth. He cleaned his knife as he stepped on the peddle, making the bloody body go down the shoot. At that moment a knock erupted his thoughts. He faked a smile as another customer waltzed in.

"Ello Mr. Todd, I heard your shop is the best in London," Sweeney gave a non chanting smile as he stepped away from the chair and the man sat down in the chair.

"You know that young girl down in that pie shop?" Sweeney acted to be interested.

"Which one?" the customer laughed loudly.

"Well not that old whore. The younger one with eyes like the ocean, her hair was like black waves. Don't get me started on her bosom," Sweeney's eyes darkened, not from the description of Mrs. Lovett nor Melody, but because he was picturing _his _Lucy. Even before lathering his face up with shaving cream, he stuck the razor into the fattest vein in his neck and watched; amusingly as the blood spurted one his clothes. Once again he pressed the peddle, watching the body drop onto the cement flooring below. He then stalked into his room and slammed the door shut; changing into another pair of clothes.

Meanwhile, Melody was petting the kitten that she had found in her room before the shop opened. She shook her head ans sneezed as she changed into the dress Mrs. Lovett had bought her that day; for the night visitors. She propped herself up and walked into the kitchen where it was buzzing with customers. One she noticed was Toby, as she walked over to him, three little boys ran up to her. She bent to their height and patted their heads.

"Ello loves," the eldest one flustered and smiled.

"You're the one they call Melody, right?" she smiled kindly.

"Yes dearie."

"It would be my honor if you had dinner with me one night." Melody laughed at his boldness and shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry love, I have someone in mind right now." he shook his head with a frown and ran off with the other two. She giggled to herself as she helped with the customers that were swarming in like a nest of wasps. Once the rush was done we had thrown the same beggar women out six times and we handled the same drunk fool three times before he knocked himself out. Melody collapsed on the couch inside as the other two followed by Mr. Todd entered too.

"That was a busy day," Mrs. Lovett said; all smiles and sun shine. In Melody's mind she hissed like a cat. Sweeney growled lowly as he sat on the couch next to Melody. Toby sat on the other side of Melody as her eyes began to get droopy and her head hit something comfy.

* * *

"WELL GET HER OFF!" Sweeney growled loudly, surprisingly not waking Melody up; who happened to be asleep on his shoulder at that minute.

"But she looks so calm, and none of us are strong enough to get her to her bedroom anyways," Mrs. Lovett said as Toby stared at Sweeney with selectness. Sweeney let out a growl.

"Yes, both you and this boy," he spat out, "can not carry a hundred pound child?" Mrs. Lovett cringed at the cruelness of his voice. She never used to do that before, but she was falling in love with him.

"Right." she snapped, really not meaning too. He growled again and collected Melody into his arms, as an aroma was coming off her skin, it smelt of vanilla and lavender. His cold black eyes were turning a slight light brown around the edges, but then covered itself again with the black.

"She is barely eighty pounds at the most," he spat out as he reached her room and put her onto her bed and shut the door behind him and walking to his barber shop and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Why?!" Sweeney screamed at himself.

**Because you think she looks like Lucy,**

"Stop saying those things. She is not **my** Lucy! No one is **my **Lucy!!"

**Don't you mean _our_ Lucy Benjamin?**

"No you see that's where your wrong. Your Benjamin and I'm Sweeney."

**Yet, that's why I was coming out when you smelt her bath oils?**

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" if someone heard him they would think he was mad.

**Sorry, I can't. For me to shut up, you have to shut up; hence that's why I'm the other part of you.** His inner self was right about one thing there.

**Now listen to me numb nut.. your falling in love, again.**

"Absolutely not..." Sweeney said to himself; Benjamin.

**Then why are you picturing her as the Lucy you _loved._**

"What do you mean 'loved'? I still love her!" he growled.

**No, no. Your getting over her, but I can't your a different person that me Sweeney. I couldn't hurt a fly; yet you can kill ten people in a day and possible rape a whore?**

Sweeney growled and paced around arguing with himself even more after that comment.

**(Author's Note:**

**....Thanks for the reviews!!! I love you (that) have reviewed. I need lots and lots more of those types of reviews so I can keep up the good work. This will not be as popular as my journey to the center of the earth story, but maybe it'll be half as good, or even better.**

**Thanks again loves.**

**Fin.)**


	7. VII

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Seven: Safe?_**

**_(DAMMIT!! I wrote 4,500 words on here, but then I freaking highlighted everything and deleted it!!! I cried TT_TT)_**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett paced back and forth in the living room. Why was Mr. Todd acting as such? He has always been a kind creature.. well to her he was. She was falling for him all over again; she knew what was happening. She watched Toby asleep as he decided to fall off the couch and lay on the cold wooden floor. It was seven o'clock in the morning and she needed to wake him up anyways.

"Toby?" he shifted his weight to his right hip and rolled over.

"Yes mum?" she smiled kindly towards him. His hair was bedraggled and he needed a good cleaning, but she would worry about that later.

"Work time love." Toby smiled and stretched and looked towards Melody's room.

"What of Melody mum?" she shook her head and scowled a bit.

"Melody can sleep her life away if she wanted to, lets go Toby." Toby followed obedently as Mrs. Lovett walked into the kitchen. He knew that this "perfect" life he had wasn't going to last; Mr. Todd was becoming rather close to Melody and he had this murderous look to him. Mrs. Lovett was falling for Sweeney he could tell already. She would flush when he would talk towards her, and Toby was falling for Melody himself too, but Mrs. Lovett was his first love and he couldn't let it go so easily.

Meanwhile as Sweeney paced still up in his barber shop he heard the rush of the crowd towards the pie shop. He watched out the window, cleaning his razors; he saw Melody walked out into the front and run into the market place. He watched her figure disappear into the distance.

"None of my business what that girl is doing." he spat to himself bitterly; it turned into a sugar coated smile when a lovely customer and his family walked in. No meat for Mrs. Lovett just yet.

* * *

Melody rushed past the people; past the men and women flaunting about each other. She needed to understand why this was happening; why she was feeling this way towards Sweeney. He had the gentlest of touches, his smile was as if the god himself had made it. His hair was like a wild forest in mid winter and gave the effect that he was older than he was. The dark circles under his eyes were so attractive, almost like a midnight stream of darkness and stars.

She brushed past someone as they gently grabbed her arm.

"Miss. Melody?" the voice sent chills up and down her spine. She turned her head and saw none other that Judge Turpin himself standing infront of her. The murderer. She bowed respectfully and smiled towards him.

"Hello Mr. Turpin." he gave a glance towards her dress and looked at her with wonder filled eyes.

"How long has it been?" she could barely believe it, he was asking her how long it has been since her father died; since she "disappeared".

"Seven years sir," she spoke through closed teeth. She grounded her jaws together as she fingered the fabric of the dress.

"You've turned out lovely Melody. Come we must catch up!" he proposed, he didn't wait for an answer yet he dragged her to his house; no conversation shared with them as they walked.

* * *

Sweeney paced back and forth swiftly, dragging his black shoes across the wood floors. He had five customers in seven hours and Melody was still not back. He growled in frustration.

"Why should I give a damn about her?" he fell back into his barber chair and growled again.

**Because you love her. **Benjamin sang out in a lovey dovey voice.

"Shut up will you with that love crap." Sweeney snapped at Benjamin.

**Of course, well then you like her.**

"Oh shut up," he growled. Inside his mind Benjamin laughed as a customer came through the doors.

"Hello Mr. Todd, I need a shave." He knew none other than the Beadle. He smirked and waved him over and got up off his chair.

"Of course Beadle." the Beadle's smile lit up as he sat down in the chair.

"The judge brought a lovely young lass home today, she was about twenty one or so." Sweeney lathered his face up.

"Hmm?"

"Melody I think the lass's name was." Sweeney's razor came down to his neck, awaiting the taste of the Beadle's blood.

"Melody? What a lovely name for a dove." he said sickly. Beadle smiled as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling.

"Yes, he said he was going to give her a special treatment." Beadle gave a winked and began to laugh loudly. Sweeney gave a animal like growl and drew a giant line across Beadle's throat. As the blood cascaded down his neck he pressed his foot against the peddle and cleaned his razor off.

"Melody." he growled and grabbed his coat. Stuffing his razor into his pocket and slamming the barber door behind him.

"Damn wench." he spat as she walked towards to what he believe to be the Judge's house. He passed by many people and asked them where his house was. Many pointed at a rather large house. He growled and stepped forward and walked up the cold steps.

"Lucy..." he breathed out as a tinge of brown centered in his eyes. He rang the doorbell and a young man answered it.

"Yes?"

"Is Judge Turpin home?" he spat out his name like it was venom.

"Y-Yes." the boy's knees shook at the man's appearance.

"Well don't stand there boy, lead me to him." the boy welcomed him inside and led him down hallways. He was going to have his revenge for Lucy and maybe now Melody.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" echoed through the halls.

**(Author's Note:**

**HAHA!! CLIFFHANGER! BANG! XD Hope this chapter was good. It was a quicky. I tried to get Mr. Sweeney into character while he was "trying" to save Melody and get revenge on Lucy. Now it will be different so Toby nor Mr. Todd will die. Even Mrs. Lovett will live for the time being!! Even though she should die because she lied to Sweeney. I hate Sweenett by the way, they were not meant to be together(just my opinion) If you disagree don't give me a review on it, send me a damn message lol. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review/Comment**

**Fin.)**


	8. VIII

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Eight: Save Me_**

**_(Listen to Save Me by Morandi because that's what I was listening to when I was writing this.)_**

* * *

**...Several minutes before...**

Judge Turpin sat Melody down onto a red chair and started pouring a drink.

"A drink for a lovely lady?" he asked. He turned and watched Melody looking around the room. It looked... odd. It had many bookcases and many paintings. She looked back at him and her smiled turned into a frown.

"Sure, a glass of water?" he smirked and walked out the door. He turned down into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of fresh, crisp water. He walked back into the room that she didn't know was filled with nasty... sexual books. She closed one as he entered the room again. He walked over to the table and tapped something into her drink. He handed her the drink as he took a sip of his gin.

"This tastes alittle funny Turpin." she stated setting the drink down. It was about already half gone.

"Were you thirsty?"

"Yes, quiet." Judge Turpin gave a sly smirk and walked over to her. He sat in the chair next to her.

"Do you like gin?" she shook her head.

"No, not after I got drunk after I drank about a third of it." he shook his head and smiled evilly.

"Ah." he took a swig of his gin and stared at her. She wasn't the small, scrawny girl he knew before; she was a full woman. She had finally filled out in curves, especially her bosom. His eyes wondered around as her eyes became droopy. Her hips had become wider and her legs looked as they had gotten longer. He stood up and wondered her drunken state and tried to take advantage of her.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" her screamed echoed through the once lonely halls. She kicked and punched as he tried to rape her. The door flung open and Judge Turpin stood up, fixing his hair. Melody's dress was undone and her skirt was hiked up. Sweeney's inhumanly growl came from the door and Turpin's smile turned into a frown.

"Mr. Todd?" he seemed unhappy. Sweeney smiled, fakely at him and strutted over to Judge Turpin.

"Mr. Turpin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of a barber, you sent away to take his wife?" his eyes widened as a silvery object came from his pocket.

"Benjamin...Benjamin Barker?" Sweeney's face turned into a scowl and through the object into his neck; ripping his throat open to the world. Blood spurted over his face and coat. Melody's drunken face turned into one of pure horror.

"Revenge."

"Mr. Todd?" her voice shook. Sweeney turned and his eyes turned into the purest, untouched brown she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Melody." her shaking body was took under by warm arms.

_"When I'm with you  
Everything seems better  
Now I know  
I see it all today  
We were meant to be together  
I'm in pain when you're away._

_Come on and save me  
I'm loosing my touch  
Day after day  
Cause I miss you so much  
Come on and save me  
I'm loosing my mind  
Waiting and waiting  
For you to be mine_

Come and save me  
From me… me…  
Come and save me  
From me… me…"

"Beautiful." the fast word was spoken as Melody fell into darkness. Benjamin took her into his arms and walked out into the streets of London. It was dark and the sky was getting darker by the second, not a soul was on the streets of London.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it." Sweeney's eyes inhabited the soft brown eyes as a scowl replaced his soft look.

"Now I have had my revenge. What now?"

**Think Sweeney Todd, think hard and well. I might not speak again.**

"Good." he spat to Benjamin. He continued to Mrs. Lovett's, unfortanily she was looking out the window. Hatred filled her eyes... and her heart. She broke her heart, not she was going to break hers.

**(Author's Note:**

**HAHA!! Mrs. Lovett gone crazy?! LOL no, but she wants to kill Melody now. Hope you liked it.**

**Comment/Review**

**Fin.)**


	9. IX

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Nine: _Adiemus**

* * *

As Mrs. Lovett watched through the speckled windows she sneered and growled just like Sweeney when he first came into London; into Mrs. Lovett's. She paced back and forth as the front door swung open and slammed against the back wall. She sat down on the couch and grimaced as he walked into Melody's room, gently laying her down on the bed. She watched like a hawk over her young; of course this was for her love. Sweeney pushed a strand of hair out of her face and spoke in a whisper.

" Sleep well little dove"; and with that he left the room, even the whole shop. He walked up the stairs towards his barber shop and quietly paced around. Mrs. Lovett switched her vision to the sleeping figure laying next to her; Toby.

"Toby..." she said aloud to no one, hoping no one would hear her.

_" Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there." _the gentleness of her voice was throwing off as she growled slightly and pushed a piece of his brown hair back.

"Come now love, sleep well. Innocence will never last in this world," when she spoke Toby turned to face the couch and snored slightly. Nellie shrugged lightly and made her way to her bedroom, hopefully to get rest without nightmares in her dreadful sleep.

_

* * *

_

Melody was not asleep, yet she laid silently thinking of what Mr. Sweeney did. Yes he did save her, but was it worth the price? She did want the Judge to die, but was he still innocent somewhere in his heart? He killed her father and countless others. The decision was made that when day break broke she would thank Mr. Todd with a small breakfast and a probably meaningless thank you; for him. For the first time in several years she laid down her eyes and fell asleep without the nightmares of her father's hanging she had witnessed.

_

* * *

_

Day break was near as Melody woke up from her meaningless slumber. She had no dreams that night, not even one spark of one. She rolled over and looked out the fogged over window; noticing the bright colours streaming through she awoke and pranced over to her dresser and had gotten dressed. She wore a light shad of gray, the bosom part like anyother dress she owned was low cut and you could see part of the light black corset that were holding her breasts up. She slipt on her black flats and walked into the kitchen.

Non dauntingly she skipped over to the pantry and got several eggs out along with a piece of toast. After the eggs being cooked and the toast turning a light shade of golden brown she carried a tray up to Mr. Todd's room. She knocked twice, not knowing if he had a customer or not. She heard a reply:

" Come in." he sounded a bit tired and probably grieving? Who knows with him, he was like a statue most of the time, covering his emotions up with a dull or blank face. She entered cautiously and saw Mr. Todd watching out the big window in the front, probably trying to spot customers. He turned his cheek and looked at her with those cold, emotionless eyes. She gulped loudly and set down the tray on the chest the was ahead of her.

"I wanted to thank you yesterday...thank you for saving me from the awful judge. Most of all, thank you for caring." she bowed lightly and was ready to walk out the door, but something caught her attention; he was smiling.

" Your welcome, but I did ot care for your safety, I wanted to kill that judge ever since he sent me away." his careless words flung themselves out of his mouth and Melody gasped.

"Benjamin....Benjamin Barker, right sir?"

" NO! How many times am I going to have to say this dear one? I am Sweeney Todd, Benjamin Barker is dead." he walked over, flickering his blade with carelessness. Melody took a step back as she tripped over a lose floor board. Sweeney squatted down to her level as he ran the blade up and down her neck, towards her bosom.

" Isn't that quiet showy Miss. Heartford?' his voice held sarcasm. The blade kept going up and down until he put little pressure on it, making rubies slip out of her chest. She squeaked in reply, but not enough breath to scream. He held her down and growled lightly.

" Dove, why are you shivering so? Are you cold? Why don't you stay up here and watch me do my masterpieces?" masterpieces? What would he mean by that? She shook her head, not wanting to spill anymore rubies. He let her up as she made her way over to the chest; her heart was beating out of her chest, surprisingly he didn't hear it. A few moments a customer walked in holding a cane, looking elderly and very plump. She watched as the man sat down in the barber's chair.

Sweeney's eyes flickered over to her and smirked.

" A light shave, I am meeting my granddaughter for the first time tonight, her name is Hannah. Ain't it lovely?" his eyes squinted. She wanted to cried, she knew what possible what he was going to do; kill this poor man. Sweeney brought the blade down to his neck after lathering it up.

" Yes sir, it is." he scrapped the stubble off as he was smirking. Then before the man could say another word, Sweeney slashed open his neck. Melody let out a scream and she cried. A poor old man had died, she felt sorry. He was innocent, innocence never dies. Sweeney smirked and stepped on a peddle, leading down to the basement; the cook house. She wanted to throw up; they were baking humans into the pies?! She had ate many of the pies, she ran towards the bathroom and threw up her stomach. When she walked back out, she was meted by Sweeney.

"Did you like my little show love?" his eyes held anger. She shook violently, before calming down.

" N-No." she shook out. He growled as something flickered through his eyes, was it lust for blood? Or the opposite?

"Why not? I made it special just for you!" he screamed.

" You killed a poor man, he was meeting his granddaughter for the first time, you.. you monster!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. For some reason, when she said monster it struck him through the heart, like his heart was breaking into two.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Your a monster!" more tears streaming down her cold, pale face. No more did it hold the happiness, nor did it hold the sunshine smile she put on everyday for him. He felt sorrow for the first time in many years.

"Why?"

"You killed him!" he growled loudly, like it was erupting from the back of his throat.

" Everyone deserves to die, even you Mrs. Heartford, even me!" he screamed out. He was right, everyone did deserved to die. She had done terrible things, he had done terrible things. Everyone dissevered to die.

" Your right," tears still streaming down her face, " everyone does deserve to die." he smirked; she finally understood.

"See I knew you would understand sooner or later, Lucy." she stopped breathing; had he just called her Lucy?

"I'm not Lucy Sweeney." he looked at her madly.

"Who said you were?!"

"You did, you just call-" she was cut off by soft lips. Her body shook violently, she was flushed and her eyes were wide as plates. She never though Mr. Todd would kiss her. She kissed back slightly, she wanted this. Oh yes she wanted this, but after he called her Lucy it broke her heart. He broke away and kissed her forehead.

"Speak of this to no one Melody, if you want this to keep going on." he said in a dark voice. She nodded and went out the door of the barber shop. She pondered a bit; she had just kissed the demon of fleet street. As she did so, Sweeney took bites out of the breakfast she had made him. He glanced over to his friends.

"Soon my friends, we shall make rubies." he laughed slightly and watched another customer; another pie, come in.

**(Author's Note:**

**Aw, hot and spicy lol. Tell me what you think.**

**Comment/Review.**

**Adiemus means we will draw near. There is a song that this chapter kind of represented, by Karl Jenkins, you should listen to it :)**

**Fin.)**


	10. X

**

* * *

Sittin' in Cages**

**_Chapter Ten: _He's Hurting Me**

* * *

Melody touched her lips; they felt of soft petals in the spring. She slightly smiled, her heart was broken in two yet she was happy. Her heart told her no and her mind and soul told her yes. She wanted nothing more to be in love and be loved back, but this felt wrong. If they did anything of the sorts they would have to do it at night or up in the barber shop. She paced back and forth in front of Mrs. Lovett's shop. She knew people would think her draft if anything, but she needed to think. She wondered off into the streets of London, not knowing that tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

Nellie watched from her dirty window that Toby was supposed to be cleaning, but instead he was serving pies to hungry customers. Her face cracked into an evil smile and she felt happy that Melody was hurt. She even saw the scar from what Mr. Todd did to her. Nellie turned slightly to face Toby; he was serving a little child and her mother. He had hearts in his eyes from the girl. She was quite beautiful; her hair cascaded down her back to her hip and her dress was showing her bosom, well the little she had. Nellie chuckled madly and grabbed Mr. Todd's tray to serve him.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's shoes were heard from the stairs. Sweeney swirled in his chair and stood up straighting out his hair. He had been asleep for one moment, in his entire life as Sweeney Todd; he actually slept. Nellie knocked on the door, yet Sweeney gave no reply. He knew it was Mrs. Lovett and not **his **Melody. Unfortunately, she waltzed in supporting a meat pie. Sweeney cringed and tossed her a dirty look.

"I don't want priest right now." he growled and turned to look out his window. The tray was set down onto the chest and she pranced over to him.

"Mista T, what's wrong with you?" she wrapped her arms on his shoulders. He slapped her hands and growled at her louder than ever before. Mrs. Lovett took a few steps back and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Melody....Where is she?" his voice was demanding and yet calm. Mrs. Lovett shrugged.

"Who knows maybe off whoring herself off." he growled and flickered his razor in his hand.

"What was that?" she gulped.

"Why so protective over her now Mista T?" he growled and held the razor to her neck.

"I'm not." he flickered it back into it's holder and growled like an animal. A customer walked in and held a shocked face. He flustered and wrinkled his face into a smile.

"I'll come back later." he walked down the steps and out of the courtyard. Sweeney glared at Mrs. Lovett and pointed towards the door.

"Out..now..wench." she grimaced as she walked out, stomping down the stairs.

* * *

Melody walked through the crowd once in awhile a couple would look at her and whisper to each other. She walked into an alleyway and cried to herself. She wanted to be loved, but he killed innocent people and was so mean to her and Toby. She loved Mrs. Lovett as a mother, yet Nellie seemed to hate her know that Sweeney was getting close to her.

"Miss?" she wiped a stray tear away and looked up to the person with the thick Irish accent. She was met to a pair of bright green eyes and pale orange locks. She supported a weak smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he bent down next to her. He looked like a beggar, his clothes were rags and he had no shoes. Poor boy, he looked only sixteen winters young. She smiled yet again and looked at her frost bitten toes.

"No." he looked startled for a moment and tilted his head towards the wall.

"I might regret this, but why not?" she looked at him. His eyes held sorrow and anger, but why?

"Why do your eyes hold sorrow and anger?" his eyes narrowed.

"I asked you first Miss."

"Fine," she gave a notable gulp and started talking again, "I'm in love with someone that only wants revenge. He has been married once before, but he went to jail under false pretense. He broke my heart by calling me by his ex-wife's name." he cringed.

"Harsh."

"Now you." he looked at her.

"My wife cheated on me with a high price judge." she looked towards him.

"Why?"

"Who knows, maybe because I have no job and I'm an immigrant." she looked towards him and smiled.

"This guy doesn't seem like he really loves her, he's afraid to let go, afraid to let the past go and all the memories that they shared. Just like me and Lucy." she wiped her head around.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, my wife." she sighed and got up from the ground.

"Care for a meat-- some breakfast?" he shook his head vigorously.

"Sure, maybe I'll met this mystery guy." she giggled quietly and lead the man to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

**(Author's Note:**

**Ooooh another OC, what to do?! lol **

**Review/Comment**

**Fin.)**


	11. XI

* * *

**Sittin' in Cages  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

Chapter XI: Who is this?

* * *

Melody strode, merrily, down the street with the man she knew, now, as Peter. She insisted that she called him 'Pete' as she always wanted to call her friend that also. Peter laughed loudly as Melody told him tales of meat pies she had encountered.

"That was the last that I saw of that ol' bugger." Melody seemed happy, but her heart sank every time she remembered where they were headed. Her home; what if Sweeney didn't approve and Peter ended up dead like all the rest? She shuttered at the mere thought of it.

* * *

Melody knew Peter for what seemed like years, and to out lookers they looked like a beggar family, for they wore no shoes. But, sadly, she only knew Peter for five hours… She grew quite fond of him and considered him a friend already. Peter, on the other hand, considered Melody his 'best' friend, since he had no one else. He also had feelings for Melody, while she only had feelings for Mr. Todd.

* * *

It was odd. Melody had been gone for hours and Toby was starting to get anxious. What if she was hurt or maybe she was kidnapped… or worse. Toby hit his head softly, tiring of those thoughts. Meanwhile, the shop door flung open and revealed a laughing pair; Melody and 'Pete'. Ms. Lovett stood at the counter, scowling at her, but was happy; for it was not Sweeney she was holding.

"'Ello madam. I'm Peter, you must be the pleasant Nellie Lovett Melody has been talkin' about for hours." Of course, Peter was exaggerating; Melody had only mentioned Ms. Lovett twice and that was because she was talkin' about how jealous she had been.

"'Ello luv, want a meat pie while your visiting?" Peter was about to answer, but Melody cut in.

"No!" Peter looked at her, awfully surprised by her outburst. Melody quickly thought of an excuse, "I was going to prepare breakfast soon. If that's alright Ms. Lovett." Nellie quickly nodded and smiled, showing her yellowing teeth.

"Of course dear; go right ahead. You know where everything is, don't cha'?" Ms. Lovett said while she was walking, curtly, out of the room and bounding up the steps to Mr. Todd's place. Peter only stared at Melody, still surprised by her. She came off as a shy, charming, young girl… so why was she so irritated by the meat pies.

"What was that?" Melody only gulped and looked away shamefully.

"It's just…"

"What?" Peter cut her off, folding his arms across his muscular chest, "I'm a grown man Melody. I can make decisions by myself, thank you." He was acting like an ill mannered child and Melody couldn't stand it.

"It's a long story okay! If I tell anyone, I'm dead." She whispered loudly, hoping that only Peter would hear. Of course, Peter didn't believe her.

"Who? Who would kill you? Ms. Lovett, or perhaps your boyfriend?" he asked hastily. She could feel the venom in that word: _'boyfriend'_. Melody cried out in a soft whisper;

"Yes." Peter gawked at her, was she seriously being real? Or playin' with him? Out of nowhere, Melody hugged Peter; hooking her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Peter hadn't received a hug in almost three years; his brain didn't know how to compute. Melody cried softly into Peter's dirty shirt. Peter patted her back in comfort and finally hugged her back. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it had to be bad if she was crying.

She clung to his shirt as her knees buckled underneath her. She fell to the floor softly, taking Peter with her. With him on his knees, he kept hugging her, but around her shoulders as she sobbed.

Unknown to the two of them, Sweeney was watching the whole thing.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm tryin' my best to update stories I haven't been updating sooooo; be patient with me, okay? I was listening to 'Alone in this bed' by Framing Hanley when I wrote this, so it inspired me to write that little piece at the end. =)**

**Thanks for reading and please review, flame; whatever you reviewers and readers do.)**


End file.
